Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Documents
This is a little project some friends and I are working on. If you want to ACTUALLY LEARN something it's best to go to the official FNAF wiki. Here's what we've found. 5:28pm, 11th of November Okay, so as far I as know the game JUST came out. Bought it a little over half an hour ago and started playing. Here's what I've learnt. Night 1 First of all, when you launch the game for the first time, a cutscene shows you in the old restuarant, specifically the dining area. You have infinite power concerning the camera, which is pretty top. You hold CONTROL to activate a torch (flashlight for you american bros out there) that shines a light on any room including the office, which CAN run out of power. The animatronics that appear in your doorway are repelled by the light so you need it to survive . There are new unique characters, not just the new versions of the animatronics. One is some sort of puppet that is inside a music box that you need to look out for. You just need to make sure you keep winding him up, otherwise it will pop out and fuck you up badly. If the music box is going to stop soon, you will receive an alert. The other one is a humanoid lookin' motherfucker who we have nicknamed Balloon Man. He comes from the left side and when he gets in, you can't use your light. Other than these major changes, the old animatronics don't seem to move on the first night, only the new ones. The old animatronics are locked in a room called Parts/Service, while the new ones are on stage. Also contrary to popular belief, the new animatronics will kill you UNLESS you have the mask on! '''New Chica is definitely going to be made into furry porn, it's inevitable. Night 2 - 6:16PM So we get to see the new Foxy move around and the old one also appears as well. Like the old game, the animatronics become more active and the only way to stop them if they get in is to put on your mask. From now on, your mask is your best friend. Back to the foxies, Foxy v1 appears in your doorway and you can repel him if you shine the Light of Christ all over his face. The New Foxy starts in Kid's Cove and moves around in an as of 11/11/14, unknown pattern. Foxy v2 will approach on your right vent and appears to only behave like the others, and not like Foxy v1. 6:16m 12th of NovemberCategory:All Things Top NotchCategory:FNAF2__FORCETOC__ Holy shit something weird happened today. I believe this was added in an update that was released today, but after I got rekt by Foxy again, instead of being sent back to the main menu, I was greeted by weird red static and a...strange 8-bit game. There was this music playing that set an unusual mood, and every two seconds, a weird distorted version of what I considered a man counting was heard. I was controlling what appeared to be a yellow Freddy. I started inside a room with a dining table with blood under it (see Exhibit A). I left the room and appeared in a hallway with four places to go (similar to Exhibit B) and saw The Puppet fly into the north section. I never ended up going there because I went south and east first. When I went into the east area, I just found a room exactly like the start, a dining area with blood in it. I left that and appeared back in Exhibit B where all the blood and bones were. I went west this time and found another room with a hunched-over kid (looked like the Puppet, black and white clothing) and when I walked over to it, the game ended with a bunch of red static like the start (Exhibit C, also no picture available) and I was sent back to the menu. Aside from this major discovery, we can confirm on Night 3, the Old Bonnie and Chica will become active. Unlike the new animatronics, '''they know you are under the mask, and will appear to have left if you put it on, but will kill you shortly afterwards. 7:21 pm It happened again. I was killed by Foxy and then I was warped back into the game. This time I was Freddy holding a cake in a single room, with a bunch of children around me (Exhibit D). I walked around into some of the kids and they changed from angry to happy. After a while, a purple car arrived and a tall man stepped out. He went over to the child outside of the building and did something to him... I couldn't move, and after some time, the man left and the child appeared different. Then instantly, The Puppet jumpscare death played. It appears The Puppet is linked to these. Will keep you posted. 10:43, 13th of November We've found another game This time you play as The Puppet, and you are inside one room where 4 grey... '''things (THEY ARE THE ENDOSKELETONS FOR THE ANIMATRONICS) '''are located near each corner. When you approach them, presents appear near them. Once all 4 presents have appeared, they disappear. When you walk near the grey thing again, the faces of the old animatronics appear. Once you have all 4 faces of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, Golden Freddy will jumpscare you and you return to the menu.